


Edge of the Stars

by oyurio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyurio/pseuds/oyurio
Summary: Keith would like nothing more for Shiro to put his arms around his waist next time they rode his motorcycle, but things keep getting in the way of getting the words out.





	Edge of the Stars

Her lips looked like they tasted like strawberries.

Keith could understand why Shiro had been drawn to her; she held herself like a goddess and she was not wrong in the slightest to do so. Her white hair was braided down to her waist, crystal flower pins that looked like they cost as much as his motorcycle were pressed into the thick braid. They reflected the flashing lights of the club to make themselves known. Her lashes were unbelievably thick, kissing her skin as she closed her eyes. Her slim arms were draped over his shoulders, fingers clutching at the fabric of his t-shirt. His hands rested on her crushed velvet covered hips, fingers running over the soft material of her peach colored dress.

She had danced her way over to him; Shiro instantly infatuated with the woman with beauty from another world. Keith was a bag of mixed emotions over the events; happy for Shiro but also unbelievably envious of what was not his. Keith wished he was that woman. Her knees pressed into the vinyl of the bench and as Keith watched from across the small lounge.  One of her red bottomed heels was hanging from her toes, though she seemed unbothered.

Keith shamelessly thought about being in her position, straddling his friend. His mind wandered to think about what Shiro’s lips would taste like. He contemplated the notion for far too long, deciding on a sweet mix of their night with friends would linger on his lips. Would Shiro like the taste of him?  His mind wandered to everything that could easily be addicting about Shiro. Keith wanted to run his fingers over every scar, to kiss every inch between them. He wanted to put his fingers in his hair and whisper to him everything he loves about his mind and body. There was so much, Keith could probably talk for hours.

Keith couldn’t look away despite how his upper lip lifted in disgust as he watched them press their lips together hungrily. It was envy. Keith had never been able to spit out the words:

_I like you_

_I need you_

_I want you_

_I love you_

They were always stuck in his throat.

 

The night started at a cheap chain restaurant, their group of friends over stuffing a round corner table. An extra chair had to be dragged over by their waitress.

“I think Pidge could fit in one of those baby seats.” Lance concluded, nudging at Hunk to make sure his joke was heard. He could already hear the patter of his petite girlfriend’s feet on hardwood coming to kick his ass. Everyone moved aside as they watched the inevitable happen. Pidge won, shoving herself into the booth between Hunk and Lance, leaving room for Keith to sit on the edge. Shiro was forced to sit on the chair.

“You must feel at home here.” Lance said smugly to Keith, kicking his feet up onto the black haired man’s legs. He gestured to the walls of the restaurant, smirking as everyone’s eyes went up to study the over filled walls of cowboy themed items that really shouldn’t be on a wall.

Keith shoved Lance’s feet off before crossing his arms.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I only lived in Texas for three months when I was seven. I’ve never even seen a cowboy.” Keith defended, earning a laugh from Lance.

“Settle down, cowboy.” Lance continued, though it earned a gab from Pidge.

“Be nice.” She warned.

Dinner ended with a bill a mile long and a table covered in empty glasses of various shapes and sizes. Every fruit from their cocktails were eaten to the rinds and caps were stacked onto each other to create the leaning tower of bottle caps.

Pidge and Lance made it a personal goal to knock over the tower exclusively by blowing the paper wrappers that were on their straws at the target. They were unsuccessful, the tower knocked over by a glass being put down harder on the table than intended.

 

 

He brought his glass to his lips and drank the fruity cocktail that he had gotten in response to telling Shiro to ‘surprise him’. Shiro had said it was called ‘sex on the beach’. The alcohol brought him back to reality. This was his third one and mixed with the pre-club drinks they had at dinner with the rest of their friends, he knew if he pushed himself away from the wall he’d begin to sway.

Keith knew damn well he should probably look away, but it wasn’t like anyone would notice that he was watching his friend kiss a stranger. He pulled the cherry from the drink, biting the fruit from the stem before sucking away the drink that got on his fingers when he did so.

“Come here often?” Lance asked, propping himself up against the wall beside Keith. He watched as Keith pulled his finger from his lips.  Keith cast his eyes to Lance, rolling his eyes at his shameless behavior. Lance batted his eyes at Keith. The cherry stem was flicked at Lance.

“Fuck off.”

“Meeeow, what crawled up your ass?” Lance asked, putting an arm around his friend and pulling him closer so he could see what Keith was so fixated on. He whistled. “You know, that’s a little stalker-y. If I wasn’t a claimed man I’d let her climb on me too.”

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

“Why don’t you come dance with Pidge and I, Hunk’s got nobody to tango with too. You’d make a good partner.” Lance enticed, bending low so he could sip Keith’s drink through the small mixing straw. Keith groaned and moved the drink away from him, pushing his arm off of his shoulders.

“I don’t want to be caught between that. Ever. I’m going to get Shiro back to our dorm room.” Keith said, taking the straw from his drink and flinging it at Lance. He downed the rest of it, setting it on a nearby table as he made his way to Shiro and his new female friend.

He stood a moment, hoping that his presence would be noticed by the kissing pair. It was not.

“Shiro, come on, you have a class at nine.” Keith finally said after a minute of standing beside them. He didn’t hear him, not surprising with how loud the music was within the club.

“Shiro, we have to go!” He finally yelled over the loud music, shoving his shoulder so he would finally stop kissing the woman on his lap. He worked hard to hide his unsolicited jealousy for her.

The goddess of a woman slid herself off of his lap. She unclasped her pale pink Louis Vuitton, looking inside for a pen. After a moment, she found a sharpie and took his left arm into her hands.

She wrote her name in large, swooping letters, her number, and a heart following it all.  A-L-L-U-R-A. It even sounded like the name of a goddess. Judging by the state of his friend, she was damn good at kissing too. Keith didn’t know how he could compete with her or if he was able even to qualify.

 “You better call me, Takashi.” Allura said, poised, but her words slightly slurred from the martini’s she had been drinking all night. She stood and fixed her skirt before leaving the group to rejoin her friends, checking her lipstick in a small mirror.

“Takashi?” Keith repeated, biting back jealous venom. “Nobody calls you that.”

Shiro grabbed his beer, shaking the bottle side to side to see how much was left before finishing off the rest. “She did.” He said with a happy sigh. He crushed so easily. Keith had it in his mind to lick his hand and smear the wet ink of the pen around. Shiro wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, pink lipstick staining the fabric when he did so.

“You can call her later.” He reminded, offering his friend a hand up. “You’re going to regret this in the morning, Mr. What’s-Wrong-With-A-Saturday-Morning-Class.”

Shiro stood, taking Keith’s hand to get himself up onto his feet. He put his arm around Keith to steady not only himself but Keith as well. “We should call an Uber.” He suggested, using his left hand to feel for his phone in his pocket. The arm across Keith’s shoulders is the peak of engineering, the futuristic appendage a perfect fit for the ex-pilot. Keith was the only person to not even bat an eye at the robotic prosthetic. It was something Shiro was grateful for immensely. Keith could hear the fair hum of the machinery inside with it so close to his ears.  

There was plenty that Shiro liked about Keith; they were best friends since summer camp and boy scouts. Shiro had been impressed with the way Keith played with his pocket knife, doing tricks with the blade without cutting himself. It took months of practice and a dozen and a half Band-Aids, but Shiro learned the tricks and gained a life-long friend.

Keith was the only constant in his life and Shiro knew he was the same for Keith. They were close enough to be thought of as a couple on multiple occasions and that never bothered either of them. Shiro never wanted to do anything to ruin their friendship.

He used his free hand to open the app and call for a car to pick them up, knowing full well neither of them would make it back if they took Keith’s motorcycle. The short ride together from the restaurant to the club was easily on Shiro’s ‘never again’ list. The car was waiting outside by the time they stumbled through the crowd and out of the sweaty club. They piled into the sedan’s back seat, laughing together about nothing in particular.

Shiro made conversation with the driver. They talked about a meteor shower that would be happening soon. Keith just listened, interested but too tipsy to have anything of value to add. He thought about getting Shiro onto his motorcycle and taking them out of the city limits to watch the display. It could be romantic. He wanted Shiro to put his arms around him while he drove.

“We should watch it together.” Keith said, knowing if he didn’t make the plan now, Shiro would go with someone else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> give me Allura's outfit or give me death.


End file.
